Temperatura
by Kiaru-chan
Summary: A poco tiempo de comenzar su juego como "Sphinx". Twelve siente algunas sensaciones "indebidas" hacia su mejor amigo. Por su parte, Nine se da cuenta de esto y es así como, siguiendo sus preferencias, comienzan un excitante juego de provocación entre ambos. En el cual el amor les da la libertad de hacer lo que quieran. Advertencias: Lemon y "romance".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos~! Bienvenidos a mi humilde historia de Zankyou no Terror :3**

 **Llevo tiempo queriendo hacer una NinexTwelve así que….esto es lo que surgió de mi cerebro trastornado jajaja.**

 **Me disculpo si las personalidades no cuadran con los personajes, pero por favor disfruten de la hitoria.**

 **Bueno, obviamente Zankyou no Terror NO me pertenece, si así fuera….¡El final hubiera sido otro y Lisa no hubiera existido! ¡O al menos no hubiera sido tan inútil y shipearía a Nine y Twelve! (fans de Lisa, les pido no me odien) sin más, les dejo el primer capítulo.**

 **Dedicado a: kari bezarius**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Nine y Twelve, nunca tuvieron algo a lo que poder llamar "Infancia", les arrebataron la inocencia a una edad muy temprana, llenando sus mente de conocimientos que a veces ni ellos mismos podían comprender. Cual ganado, crecieron siendo observados y preparados para "el matadero". Pero eso no les impidió mantener la esperanza, aún cuándo no lo demostraran, en su interior siempre supieron que eran lo suficientemente capaces como para escapar.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron, escaparon de ese tortuoso lugar dejando atrás recuerdos que pronto se convertirían en sus sombras, aquello que noche tras noche les quitaría el sueño…bueno, al menos sólo a Nine, porque si bien Twelve también tenía ciertos traumas de su pasado lo que ahora le molestaba era otra cosa.

Ambos poseían conocimientos de todas las categorías, eso lo hacía entender que lo que le estaba quitando el sueño eran ciertas hormonas propias de su edad. Lo que no podía entender era la razón de las mismas. ¿Era la ansiedad de estar cerca de comenzar con su juego? ¿O era acaso esa fría mirada que Nine le dedicaba cada vez que se acercaba peligrosamente a él? No le molestaba en lo absoluto sentirse atraído hacia su mejor amigo. Por favor ¡No conocían a nadie más! Era lógico haber desarrollado ese sentimiento de necesidad hacia él, aunque aún así, estaba seguro de que aún si conociera a diez mil personas diferentes, su corazón sólo le pertenecería al joven con la mirada de invierno. Un momento ¿Su corazón? No…..quizá era exagerar demasiado, como si él supiera lo que significa "amar".

Por ahora, trataría de encargarse de su desastre anatómico. Se levantó de la cama sigilosamente, no quería despertar al otro y que lo viera de esa manera. Se adentró en el baño y sin vacilar se bajó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Tomó su miembro entre sus manos y cerró sus ojos. Con leves movimientos de vaivén, comenzó su acto. Contener los gemidos era posible gracias a que mantenía un ritmo lento, no había razón para acelerarse. Al principio su mente vaciló sin rumbo, pero cuando la sensación de éxtasis se acercaba, fueron esos ojos negros y penetrantes los que se dibujaron en su cabeza. Ese torso desnudo que tantas veces había visto ahora era admirado con detalle por su imaginación. Y fue así que en un inaudible gemido que no pudo contener, alcanzó su límite y dejó caer toda su esencia en el suelo.

Con la respiración agitada se aseguró de no dejar ningún rastro de lo que había sucedido. Abrió la ducha y se dio un rápido baño de agua fría porque a pesar de su descargo, su imaginación aún seguía torturándolo. Literalmente, no podía dejar de verse a sí mismo siendo sometido por el otro joven. ¿Irónico no? Pero sus fantasías no importaban ahora, se sentó en la bañera dejando que el agua de la regadera lo mojara por completo. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a suspirar, quizá por centésima vez aunque sinceramente le daba igual. Estaba dispuesto a pararse cuando de repente la puerta del baño se abrió. Como un gatito asustado, ocultó su cabeza entre sus rodillas y agudizaba la vista para seguir la silueta que se movía tras la delgada tela de la cortina que cubría el lugar en donde estaba.

Sabía que era Nine ¿Quién más podría ser? También sabía, que él sabía que estaba allí. Después de todo, la ducha seguía abierta.

—Si sigues tomando duchas a las tres de la mañana porque no puedes dormir, vas a enfermarte —soltó finalmente el joven pelinegro.

—Mis defensas están altas en esta época, no te preocupes —respondió Twelve mientras se paraba, sería vergonzozo que Nine viera que se había sentado cual niño con problemas.

—Claro —

A pesar del sonido de la ducha, el joven pudo escuchar claramente cómo el otro "hacia el número uno". Mierda. Es lo que pensaba al momento en el que veía cómo su miembro amenazaba con volver a despertar. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan excitado? ¿No podía simplemente ser de vez en cuando? ¿O al menos en situaciones que SÍ lo sugieran? Bueno, no ganaría nada con pelear contra su cerebro.

—En serio Twelve, no quiero que te enfermes. No seas infantil y ve a dormir —con esta frase, salió hacia la habitación.

Después de al menos unos cinco minutos, el joven cerró la llave del agua y se envolvió con una toalla mientras sonreía. Nadie que los "conociera" pensaría que en la intimidad son así de…"sencillos". Eso era divertido. Cuando la sociedad los conozca por el nombre de "Sphinx", no habrá absolutamente nadie que piense en ellos como personas comunes y corrientes. Como adolescentes en pleno florecimiento. Ok, ok, mejor irse a dormir antes de que tenga que volver a ducharse.

Abrió la puerta y después de vestirse rápido, observó con una sonrisa que Nine le había puesto un cobertor extra en su cama. Quizá fue la falta de sueño, o tal vez fue que llevaba tiempo reprimiéndoselo, fuera cual fuera la razón se inclinó hasta la frente desprotegida del joven y deposito un tierno beso. Estaba dispuesto a subir a su cama cuando le agarraron de su remera.

—¿Se puede saber por qué fue eso? —

Twelve palideció ante la pregunta, bajó la guardia y no había notado que estaba despierto. ¡Tenía que pensar en una excusa verídica rápido!... No, no lo haría.

—No lo sé, simplemente me dieron ganas. —respondió mientras escapaba hacia la litera de arriba.

—Ganas eh…—sonrió— Ya duérmete

—Sí señor~ —dicho esto se cubrió bien con las mantas, no quería admitirlo pero sí le hacía frío con el cabello mojado.

Twelve…¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Eso significa que también tenía permiso de hacerle lo que le diera la gana. ¿Cierto? Si su relación se basa en la igualdad de términos, tenía razón, pero todo era muy extraño. Bueno, al menos tomando como referencia lo que se considera normal con Twelve. Y si estaba pensando en la persona que ahora dormía en la cama de arriba de la suya y cada tres días se levantaba a la madrugada para bañarse por causas que prefería no considerar en este momento. Cada una de las acciones del joven, eran parte de un plan. Uno maquiavélico y excitante. Hacía tiempo ya había notado que ciertos "contactos" entre ellos eran un poco pasados de la raya, pero siendo tan cercanos como unos hermanos no le dio mucha importancia. O quizá fue que en realidad no le molestaba cuando el otro saltaba sobre sus caderas cuando éste no le prestaba atención a cualquier cosa que le estuviera diciendo.

¿Twelve quería jugar? Jugarían entonces.

Un juego de provocación y lujuria, en el cual el que caiga primero se las vería con el muro. Aquel impenetrable muro de confusión y sentimientos llamado : Amor. En el cual sinceramente, ninguno tenía experiencia. Y por eso la metáfora ¿Qué extragia usarían para atravesarlo?

— O simplemente… ¿Lo harás pedazos? —dijo en un susurro inaudible.

La idea de que su compañero hiciera volar ese muro con….ciertas acciones, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, quizás era su turno de tomar una ducha.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Espero sus reviews y opiniones, ustedes díganme ¿Debo continuarlo? ¿Está bien?**

 **¿Está horrible y soy un ser humano miserable? Ok, mejor no me respondan eso :3**

 **Recuerden que son ustedes los que me motivan a seguir.**

 **Hasta la próxima, Aru~chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Feliz año nuevo! No me odien por favor… muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida…okno, simplemente comencé la universidad, cambién de carrera, me enfrenté a mi mamá para que me dejara estudiar lo que quería (Sí, todavía vivo con mi mamá ¡¿Algún problema?!) Y bueno, hubo momentos en los que ya no quería seguir la historia pero leía sus reviews que aún seguían llegando y recordaba que sino lo hacía habría personas que me buscarán para asesinarme. Jajaja es broma, me alentaban a continuar, así que aquí esta la continuación. Dedicado a todos ustedes que aún no han abandonado esta historia.**

 **Bueno, obviamente Zankyou no Terror NO me pertenece**

* * *

La brillante luz del sol atravesó el gran ventanal, haciendo que un joven de cabello negro se viera forzado a abrir los ojos. Se hubiera quedado en su posición unos minutos más si no fuera por el extraño panorama que se mostró ante él. Estiró su brazo hacia sus anteojos y después de colocárselos se sentó en su cama. Allí estaba su compañero, de espaldas a él y con un desastre de tornillos, herramientas, baterías, papeles y cables; haciéndole quién sabe qué a un diminuto control.

— Twelve… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, se supone que ya tenían todo listo.

— ¡Oh! Buenos días Nine~ —respondió dejando lo que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa y cambiando su posición para observarlo.

— Sí, buenos días. ¿Ahora vas a responderme? —

— Sólo estoy haciendo unos últimos ajustes a los planes de respaldo. No sabemos con qué obstáculos podemos encontrarnos así que pensé que sería mejor ser precavidos. —dijo con una sonrisa.

— Está bien…sólo no exageres. Aún es demasiado pronto para dar inicio a nuestros planes y sabes por qué. —decía mientras se levantaba y le daba una mirada rápida a los objetos de la mesa.

Twelve ocultó algo en bolsillo, Nine lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, el joven lo hizo con intensión de que lo viera, simplemente pasó de largo hacia la cocina.

— Debo suponer que no preparaste el desayuno. —soltó fríamente.

— No sabía que querrías desayunar. Siempre bebes una taza de café sin mí y te pones a trabajar. —dijo Twelve terminando de acomodar las cosas.

— Eso es porque siempre te levantas al menos unos treinta minutos después de que yo lo hago. —

¿Quieres saber cómo derrotar a Twelve en un juego?

Ignóralo. No lo resistirá por mucho tiempo y así lograrás tu victoria.

— ¿Qué sucede Nine? Hoy te siento muy…reticente para conmigo. —

— No sé de qué estás hablando. Tal vez madrugar te hace mal. —le respondió, cortante.

¿Pero qué le sucedía? Si bien sus días no eran precisamente muy "animados" que digamos, solían estar llenos de conversaciones variadas, propias de una relación tan estrecha como la suya. ¿Y ahora lo estaba ignorando? ¿Acaso era por el beso? ¡Ja! Sí creía que ignorándolo lo haría ceder, estaba muy equivocado. Este no era otro de los jueguitos que había hecho con anterioridad.

Ya no sólo le atraía Nine, lo deseaba. No había más razones para no admitirlo y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para hacerlo caer ante sus pies. Oh, Nine…si tan sólo supieras lo que es capaz de hacer la pubertad, la admiración, la inteligencia y la lujuria.

Una idea traviesa cruzó por su mente, agarró un block de notas, un marcador y comenzó a materializar la primera de sus muchas "provocaciones".

Un dulce aroma invadió el ambiente, Twelve giró su cabeza hacia la mesa y observó con sorpresa lo que allí le esperaba. Dos tazas de chocolate caliente con pastelitos dulces. Colocó su travesura en la pared y se sentó.

— Y ni siquiera vas a esperarme. Aun cuando me tomé la molestia de prepararte un desayuno con alto contenido de azúcar para reponer las energías que gastaste en tu arduo trabajo de esta mañana. —decía Nine mientras tomaba asiento frente al otro.

¿Alto contenido de azúcar? ¿Estaba burlándose de él? ¡Ese era un desayuno completamente infantil! Una divertida idea la de Nine, pero no caería en un truco tan barato. Odiaba que lo subestimara de esa manera. ¿Un niño? Ya vería qué tan niño lo considera cuando lo carcoma el deseo y no resista la tentación.

— Supuse que como habías decidido ignorarme, te facilitaría la tarea. —

Mantuvieron su atención en los alimentos, la tensión entre ambos podía notarse a kilómetros y fue entonces cuando el joven de cabello negro decidió observar la pared. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse, pero pudo evitar el ridículo, aunque claro que no pasó desapercibido. Twelve jugueteó con lo que estaba en su bolsillo mientras esperaba la reacción del otro.

— ¿Puedes decirme qué es eso? —dijo una vez que recuperó el aliento.

— Un calendario. —respondió, como si hubiera dicho que dos más dos es cuatro.

— Un calendario. —repitió Nine conteniendo sus ganas de decirle "¿Es broma? ¡Ya sé que es un calendario!" — ¿Uno que tiene una cuenta regresiva en rojo y comienza con el 37? —

— Sí. ¿No faltan exactamente 37 días para ser "Sphinx"? —

— En efecto, pero no logro encontrarle el sentido a lo que hiciste. —dijo Nine, tratando de concluir con la conversación.

— No le des importancia….

— No pensaba hacerlo. —

— …Y… ¿Qué se supone que haremos tooodo este tiempo? —preguntó Twelve.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente? —sólo había una respuesta para eso.

— De hecho, estaba pensando que deberíamos divertirnos un poco. —

—¿Divertirnos? ¿Qué somos, niños de preparatoria? —Nine estaba un poco anonadado, pero no por lo que había dicho. Sino porque tenía un poco de miedo hacía el concepto de "diversión" que tenía Twelve en su mente.

—Oh~ vamos Nine~ —dijo casi con un tono de súplica— Podríamos ir al parque de diversiones, o al cine. ¿Qué tal al cine? —

— ¿Al cine? ¿Y qué supones ir a ver? Mira Twelve, si tú quieres salir, sal pero no me arrastres contigo. —realmente no estaba de humor para salir.

— Malo…Está bien, si no quieres estar conmigo me iré solo. —

¿Así que Nine le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo? Ya veremos si podrá continuar después de lo que sucedería. Derretiría ese bloque con un sólo movimiento.

Nine guardó silencio, debía tener cuidado ya que no olvidaba lo que Twelve se había guardado. Aunque tenía que admitir que la curiosidad lo estaba matando, ya que a diferencia del otro quien suele dar rienda suelta a sus…asuntos. Él no era esa clase de persona, no perdería el tiempo en tratar de entender sus complicaciones corporales ante ciertas situaciones con su compañero.

¿La edad le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Quizás sea eso. El hecho de no haber nadie más alrededor con quien descargar ciertos pensamientos, fue lo que creó en Twelve esa retorcida obsesión hacia él. No iba a negar que le gustaba que lo mirase de esa forma, pero sería un completo idiota si considerara eso como algo más que una simple atracción. Es por eso que se decidió a seguirle el juego, dejaría que el otro tratara de seducirlo y él se encargaría de enamorarlo.

Porque aquel beso, que para Twelve fue solamente un producto de sus impulsos adolescentes, para él había significado mucho. Había abierto un ápice de la esperanza que se negaba a crear, la simple idea de que su querido amigo compartiera sus sentimientos era un deseo y una tortura.

Amor y deseo. Dos cosas diferentes pero que requieren de la otra para existir. Nine no aceptaría caer ante las provocaciones de Twelve porque no cree el otro lo ame realmente. Y Twelve deseaba tanto a Nine, que no tenía tiempo de pensar si lo que sentía era deseo o amor, ni siquiera sabía que había una diferencia entre ellos. ¿Quién ganará al final? ¿El deseo carnal de poseer al otro o el amor que se antepone al deseo?

El joven de cabello negro terminaba de recoger el desastre que había dejado su compañero mientras el otro se preparaba para ducharse.

— ¿No te bañaste anoche? —preguntó Nine, ante un Twelve que comenzaba a desnudarse de la cintura para arriba.

— Sí, pero sudé un poco mientras preparaba las cosas, además del aceite que me salpicó de uno de los tubos. —le respondió mientras dejaba su ropa en el suelo.

— ¿Aceite? ¿Qué es lo que estuviste haciendo exactamente? —

— Ya te lo dije, planes de respaldo. —se aseguró de que el otro desviara la mirada y tomó su pequeño "control".

Presionando uno de los botones, lo arrojó a algún lugar en donde pasara desapercibido y finalmente se encaminó al baño. Después de unos minutos, la temperatura del ambiente comenzó a hacer estragos en el cuerpo de Nine, tal era el calor que sentía que se vio obligado a quitarse la camisa y si las condiciones hubieran sido otras también se habría quitado el pantalón. Sólo había una explicación para eso, Twelve había llevado a cabo una de sus jugadas. Tan infantil y tan adorable. ¿Qué esperaba ganar con eso? ¿Qué entrara al baño para pedir explicaciones?

Claro, espera bajo el agua Twelve, nunca se expondría de tal forma ante él. No era como la noche anterior, esta vez el otro era capaz de arrojársele encima. Si lo viera en una situación tan vulnerable como esa… ¿Sería capaz de contenerse? Y si lo hiciera y le dijera que lo ama. ¿Twelve lo entendería como lo que siente realmente antes de como una provocación más? Podía resolver un problema de ecuaciones y otras variables en menos de un segundo, era capaz de armar bombas a control remoto y no podía con algo tan estúpido como el amor. En qué mundo vivimos ¿No? Un momento. ¿Control remoto? Esa era la respuesta, si encontraba el control que seguramente Twelve había armado, podría regresar a la normalidad la temperatura y no caer ante su trampa. Comenzó a revolver las cosas con desesperación, ya que no podía abrir ninguna ventana debido al riesgo de que algún satélite detectara alguno de los materiales que estaba utilizando.

Twelve ya llevaba veinte minutos bajo la ducha. ¡¿En dónde rayos estaba pensando Nine?! Se supone que entraría a rogarle que solucionara el problemita de la calefacción y en cuanto lo hiciera y entrara al baño, sería cuestión de segundos para que lo hiciera suyo. ¡Pero se estaba tardando demasiado! Tenía suerte de que su calentura era suficiente como para poder estar bajo un chorro de agua fría, quería asegurarse de tener la frescura que Nine estaría buscando. Las condiciones estaban dadas para que ocurra una situación comprometedora. Había resistido tanto tiempo ya, que estar tan cerca de poder ser tocado por Nine lo hacía excitarse más y más.

Ya no tenía opción. El calor que sentía estaba volviéndolo loco, aceptaba que esta vez había perdido. Seguramente no podría ganarle a sus impulsos y terminaría haciendo algo de lo cual más tarde se arrepentiría. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, Twelve se había salido con la suya, aunque quizá podría hacerlo entrar en razón y decirle que lo ama. Estaba a un 35% de probabilidades de salir de esa ducha sin tocar un solo pelo de su amigo. Irónicamente, le rogaba a la suerte que estuviera de su lado y sin dudarlo más abrió la puerta.

El joven de cabello castaño estaba a punto de cerrar el agua, cuando escuchó el sonido que tanto ansiaba oír. Sonrió, alejó su mano de la llave y agudizó su vista para divisar a su amigo a través de las cortinas. Fue fácil no saltar directamente sobre él porque esa no era la idea, debía ser el otro quien lo hiciera y sabía que en exactamente 37 días lo lograría.

— ¿Qué sucede Nine? ¿Tenías tanto calor que no pudiste esperar a que terminara para venir por una ducha? —le preguntó, burlándose de él con sus palabras.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto. ¿Podrías arreglar el problema de la calefacción por favor? —trató de sonar lo más rudo posible.

¿Eh? Sigue con la idea de ignorarlo… entonces ¿Qué tal si…subimos el nivel?

— Ahora no puedo, me estoy bañando, quédate ahí y espera. A menos…—abrió un poco la cortina y asomó su cabeza manteniendo una sonrisa siniestra— A menos que quieras sacarme de aquí a la fuerza. —

¿Calor? Sí, el calor lo estaba matando, pero no por la calefacción sino por haber oído esa propuesta tan indecente. Twelve seguía mirándolo y en ese momento recordó que estaba sin camisa, su mente le decía que simplemente saliera de allí, pero sus más bajos instintos le decían que lo sacara de la ducha y lo hiciera suyo. No tuvo tiempo de decidir a quién hacerle caso porque ya estaba caminando hacia él con lentitud. El joven desnudo tras la cortina, pudo sentir como se aceleraba su corazón al ver al otro acercándose a él. Incluso temía que su erección chocara con lo único que lo cubría, finalmente podría sacar toda esa presión que sentía. Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a él, Nine decidió ignorar a su mente y a sus instintos para seguir a su corazón.

— Deja de jugar Twelve, si no quieres salir simplemente me iré hasta que se te dé la gana hacerlo. —le dijo, pero su voz no sonó tan fría esta vez.

¿Irse? No, no podía irse, se suponía que él… Odiaba admitirlo, pero quizá, sí hablaba en serio.

— Detrás. —

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, el susurro de Twelve había tan bajo que no pudo entenderlo.

— Detrás del motor de la calefacción, sólo le agregué un pequeño dispositivo que lo sobrecalienta. No sé a dónde arrojé el control así que…con eso podrás solucionarlo. —

Su voz sonaba decepcionada, pero en realidad estaba frustrado. ¿Por qué Nine seguía distante? ¿Realmente era por el beso? Justo ahora que se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba, había cometido ese error. Quizá nunca logre que lo haga suyo, porque el otro simplemente no tenía interés en él, al menos no de esa manera. Twelve se sentía enojado, triste, resentido, una mezcla de sentimientos que le hacían querer hacer volar todo Tokio junto a él mismo. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó el momento en el que Nine había salido, y muchos menos que ya había regresado.

— Idiota, la próxima vez que quieras tomar una ducha conmigo, pídelo directamente. —

—¿Qué? —

Nine abrió como si nada la cortina y se estiró hacia la llave para cerrar el agua. Twelve estaba tan sorprendido que incluso se hizo a un lado para dejar que lo hiciera. Ignorándolo completamente, el joven de anteojos le alcanzó una toalla y él se cubrió. Para el joven castaño, sus acciones no habían provocado nada en el otro, pero la realidad era que Nine luchaba con todo su ser para no observarlo desnudo y tocarlo. Hasta se había vuelto a colocar la camisa para evitar cualquier roce que su amigo pueda provocar, pero para su sorpresa, se había quedado estático observándolo.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó el joven de cabello negro.

— Por nada. —dicho esto salió y pasó a su lado sin decir nada más.

¿Había sido demasiado frío? No le gustaba verlo así, quizá fue demasiado lejos pero no podía simplemente hacer lo que el otro quería. Tener sexo no es lo mismo a tener amor. Claro que también lo deseaba, estuvo luchando contra eso todo este tiempo, simplemente no quería que Twelve pensara que también sentía una calentura pasajera y que después de hacerlo continúen su relación como si nada hubiera sucedido, teniendo encuentros nocturnos sin sentimientos de por medio. Si quisiera eso, iría a un burdel cualquiera a pagarle a una prostituta y ni siquiera tenía que eso, había montones que lo harían gratis. Pero su corazón estaba tan lleno, que sólo lo deseaba a él. ¿Era gay? No, no le atraían todos los chicos y pensaba que algunas chicas eran atractivas. Simplemente era amor, amaba a Twelve, sólo a él y a nadie más.

Cuando salió del baño, su amigo ya estaba vestido y sobre su cama boca abajo, seguramente deprimido. Nine suspiró sonoramente, el ambiente se había vuelto más agradable que antes del asunto del calor, pero no podía disfrutarlo. Quizá si había sido demasiado duro con él.

— Twelve… ¿Qué sucede? —

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? —preguntó girando su cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Lo que dije? ¿Qué cosa? —

— ¡Lo sabía, sabía que no era cierto! —gritó mientras se sentaba en la cama— ¡Aún si yo…! Aún si… te dijera que… nos duchemos juntos, sabía que era mentira. —bajó la mirada.

Se sentía avergonzado, derrotado en su propio juego, ahora era él quien caía a los pies de Nine.

— Era cierto. —

Twelve miró a Nine sin entenderlo, realmente las miradas que le daba el otro eran más difíciles de resolver que cualquier acertijo.

— Nadie toma una ducha de cuarenta minutos a menos que sea una chica. Era obvio que querías que entrara a bañarme contigo. —no tenía sentido seguir callando sus pensamientos.

Era a todo o nada.

— Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque antes tendrías que responderme una pregunta. —

— ¿Qué pregunta? —

— ¿Por qué querías que lo hiciera? —realmente, necesitaba esa respuesta. ¿Twelve lo deseaba o…lo amaba también?

El joven no podía formular una respuesta concisa, porque ni él mismo sentía que tenía una. Lo único que su perturbada mente pudo procesar, fue en lanzarse desesperadamente sobre Nine y repetir las acciones de la noche anterior, sólo que esta vez no lo besó en la frente. Sintió como los labios del otro, que aparentaban ser fríos, eran realmente cálidos. No tenía deseo de algo más que un simple roce, por alguna razón su cuerpo no deseaba nada más que besarlo. Por su parte, Nine no podía creerlo. ¿El últimamente atrevido Twelve lo estaba besando tan dulcemente? Parecía algo sacado de sus más retorcidas fantasías, y eso no significaba que no tuviera intensiones de disfrutarlo. Posó sus manos en ambas mejillas de su amigo y profundizó un poco el beso sin pasar a mayores. No había necesidad de detenerse, el tiempo podía correr sin prisas.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

 **¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero sus reviews y opiniones, ustedes díganme qué piensan. Los quiero mucho a todos, de verdad 3**

 **Hasta la próxima, Aru~chan**


End file.
